A card-based mobile phone has a communication card with a communication module. The mobile phone itself only has a processing module which is used for processing data, and it has no communication interface. When the communication card is combined with the mobile phone, the communication module is coupled to the processing module in order to transmit data to each other. The mobile phone is capable of communicating via the communication card.
Each kind of communication card has a transmission interface of different transmission and communication speed, but successful communication and data processing are only feasible while the communication module in a card-based mobile phone and the processing module share the same transmission interface.
In other words, if either of the communication module and the processing module has a high speed transmission interface, the communication module and the processing module will transmit data to each other at a high speed after the communication card is inserted into the mobile phone. If the communication module has a high speed transmission interface while the processing module has a low speed transmission interface or, on the contrary, the processing module has a high speed transmission interface while the communication module has a low speed transmission interface, in order to transmit data between the communication module and the processing module successfully, the card-based mobile phone will have to be switched to low speed transmission interface manually by user. After that, the communication module and processing module will transmit data to each other at a low speed.
However, every communication card has its own transmission interface, which causes that the user has to check the transmission interface of the communication card when the card is inserted into the mobile phone. Furthermore, the user has to be aware of the transmission interface of the mobile phone so as to select corresponding transmission interface properly, and then manually select transmission interface. This is really inconvenient.
Even the communication card has the high speed transmission interface, data exchange is still carried out at a low speed because the mobile phone only has the low speed transmission interface. Hence, the overall performance of the card-based mobile phone is reduced, especially more apparent in communication speed.
For this purpose, the present invention provides an auto-accelerated method suited for a mobile communication equipment thereby improving the abovementioned problems by enabling the mobile communication equipment to switch itself automatically to a transmission interface corresponding to different transmission interfaces.